Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Dragonzord
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- MechagodzillaVsDragonzord.jpeg Robo-Dinosaurs Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 M vs DR.jpg|Simbiothero V2 MG vs D.jpg|Simbiothero MechaG vs Dragonzord.png|ElekingGudon V.1 Dragonzord vs MechaGodzilla Showa.png|ElekingGudon V.2 DZ vs MG.PNG Mechagodzilla vs DragonZord.PNG|Gogeta46power Mechagodzilla vs Dragonzord.jpg Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Dragonzord.png|Arceusdon Who Will Win? Mechagodzilla Dragonzord Draw Better? Godzilla Power Rangers Same Description Godzilla vs Power Rangers. Which one of these reptillian based robots will take it in a Death Battle! This is Gogeta46power's 11th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: It is obvious, both dinosaurs and dragons are fucking badass, and why would they not be? They are monsters that are known for their power. Flowey: But what if we were to take those concepts and make a robot out of it, that ends in nothing but beauty. Gogeta: Like Mechagodzilla, the robot version of the king of the monsters himself. Flowey: And the Dragonzord, Tommy Oliver's first zord. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Mechagodzilla (Showa) Gogeta: Godzilla, a monster that known no bounds of power, seeming undefeatable to most mortals, he brings terror to wherever he goes so of course some people would want to recreate that, and some people actually succeeded in making the new Godzilla. Flowey: I guess when you look like apes and you got nothing better to do, why not harness the power of Godzilla, these aliens are the aliens from the planet Blake Hole Planet 3, a group of ape like aliens hellbent on world domination. Gogeta: These aliens had a base on out blue planet we call the Earth, and they needed to take it over, but that isn't easy when the planet is filled with monsters that can eat their ships for breakfast so they needed a weapon, a weapon that could surpass Metal Gear. Flowey: And this weapon would be a clone of the ever so powerful Godzilla, he was built to better than him in every way, and with the base on the planet, they could spy on Godzilla, and watch his every move, to make sure they do take over the Earth. Gogeta: So they begun construction of the weapon they wanted, and why not design it after the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. This weapon would be officially dubbed Mechagodzilla, Godzilla's biggest nightmare. (Mechagodzilla is shown fighting Godzilla) Flowey: Before he revealed his metallic form, he had skin to make himself look like Godzilla, and terrorized the Earth as a test run, even curb stomping Anguirus while he was at it, so easy to say, the Blake Hole Planet 3 Aliens kind of succeeded in making a direct bootleg of Godzilla. Gogeta: In their first battle, Godzilla took down this metal copy and had to be sent back to be repaired and when he fought again, Mechagodzilla shown that he was not a force to be reckoned with , judging how he was defeating the King of the Monsters himself. Flowey: Being a robot copy of Godzilla, he is obviously fit to battle even Godzilla, and he is fitted with weapons that would help him fight monsters, his first weapon is his great arsenal is his own finger missiles, these are missiles that come from where else, his fingers. Gogeta: His next weapon, or two weapons are similar to the finger missiles, the knee and toe missiles, which are practically the same thing in theory, he can just keep shooting these missiles out without caution of where they are going or where he is aiming. Flowey: He can shoot his famous eye beams from what else? His eyes, these beams can seemingly match Godzilla's powerful atomic breath, this beam can severely damage Godzilla, and nearly kill him, hell this beam has the power to cut a mountain in half. Gogeta: He also has a chest laser in his chest for that extra special day you want someone to die, and hey it is useless if you are pinned down to the ground for an easy escape, he can just blast his foes with it. Flowey: Heh, that's cool but what about a force field he can create by spinning his head extremely fast, yeah you shouldn't mess with it, it can block Godzilla's trademark atomic breath so there should be no way to break this shield unless you are very strong. Gogeta: He is made of a metal called Space Titanium which is less durable than one would think, a confrontation with Godzilla made him be sent back to Black Hole Planet 3 for repairs, and with rocket powered flight, he can get out of a problem if he needs to. Flowey: Speaking of that flight, he can easily reach speeds of mach 5 with it, so catching him is hard and also that he is a good hand to hand fighter, seeing as though he can combat Godzilla with great effectiveness, even able to stomp the shit out of Anguirus. Gogeta: But he isn't perfect, as stated before his armor plating isn't that durable and relies on keeping his opponents at range to make sure that they do not send him to the scrap heap just like all the other robots that have been defeated. Flowey: Also the fact that this is the Showa variant of Mechagodzilla, meaning he is much weaker than most other Godzilla characters, and his tiring is a little wonky. Gogeta: But even so, this is one mechanical monster I do not want to fuck with in 100 years. Dragonzord Gogeta: 2000 years ago, there was an evil with one intent and one intent only, to take over the entire galaxy with her army of monsters, this witch was named Rita Repulsa and she seemed too powerful for any mortal man to take down. Flowey: Are we really going the serious route, it is the fucking power rangers, not some serious thing, such as Godzilla from above. Gogeta: Really? (Godzilla is shown flying with his atomic breath and dropkicking) Flowey: Touche asshole, anyway yes, Rita was powerful but the master of light named Zordon thwarted her attempts to control the galaxy every time and she got locked in an urn never to return, but Zordon wasn't an idiot, he knew Rita would come back, so he had to prepare. Gogeta: And he got the best idea, get teenagers with attitudes and these teens were Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack, and they became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and they battled Rita ever since. Flowey: It got to the point where Rita got more headaches than actually close fights to the rangers so she needed another plan, this time, a person that can evenly face the rangers easily, enter Tommy Oliver, a kid who just recently moved to Angel Grove. Gogeta: And guess what, he always wears green and is seen at first as a rival to Jason, he was a perfect guinea pig to make her new ally, as she gave him the Green Power Coin, he became the Green Ranger and fought the rangers. Flowey: At first the rangers were straight getting fucked by Tommy, but when he pulled out something Rita gave him, it seemed like the end for the rangers, it was a flute dagger he used to summon his zord that could match the Megazord, the Dragonzord. Gogeta: The Dragonzord lay Dorman right outside of Angel Grove, the best question is how the hell did no one notice a 38 meter tall 170 ton dragon robot inside the waters right out of their city, god no one Rita loses, her zord placement sucks. Flowey: Well this Dragonzord is called upon by Tommy with the Green Dragon Flute, with the summoning he comes out of the water like Godzilla, sound fucking familiar, anyway this dragon is extremely powerful, as said before he seems to be the Megazord's equal. Gogeta: But this dragon has more that just punching, it has a tail that is like a whip and shaped like a drill, given he doesn't seem to use the drill portion, as he doesn't seem to need it as he uses it like a whip. Flowey: But that isn't all, the Dragonzord also has built in finger missiles to do what else but blast the opponent with powerful missiles, this sounds weak but with them he can severely damage his opponents with a giant barrage of those missiles. Gogeta: For weaponry he is pretty low, he only has the tail, finger missiles, and the hand to hand combat but this Dragonzord usefulness has shown, as it can hold its own with all of Rita's monsters seemingly being on equal terms with them and when he fuses with the Megazord it is GG monsters. Flowey: Heh, too bad we are only using the Dragonzord and not the Megazord also, anyway this robot is admirable, he is able to be thrown right through mountain and get up like it is nothing. Gogeta: Even though he looks like a bulky Fisher Price toy, he is actually pretty fast as he is able to contend with the White Tiger Zord, oh hell it completely destroyed the White Tiger Zord and if you recall, can move at speeds faster than light itself. Flowey: It can but this zord is actually pretty flawed, it doesn't have the best weaponry with almost no variety in battle, as it only has finger missiles for actual ranged combat, and only has punches and its whip tail which granted is pretty damn long. Gogeta: And it is based on what Tommy does for him to win so if an enemy attacks from the inside out it is completely over for our favorite green ranger and zord. Flowey: But either way this is what zord that I would love to have. DEATH BATTLE! Tommy: Alright, lets see what is on TV... (The ranger beeper goes off) Tommy: What is it Zordon? Zordon: Tommy, you need to come immediately. Tommy: Alright! (Tommy goes to the Ranger base) Tommy: Zordon I am here. Zordon: I know Tommy, we have a monster of titanic power, seemingly unstoppable, you will need the Dragonzord to fight it not even that may be enough to stop it. Tommy: What about the others? The Megazord. How is that? Zordon: Still out of commission, go now Tommy, there is no more time to waste. Tommy: Alright, ITS' MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGONZORD!! (MechaG is shown running around destroying a city buildings and such and Tommy sees it) Tommy: Woah, he is huge, there is no way for it to be one of Rita's monsters. MechaG *roars* Tommy: Crap he noticed me, I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!!! (Tommy played the flute as Dragonzord comes up from water, MechaG looks down and charges an eye beam to Tommy but the Dragonzord appears behind him and MechaG turns around, both of the robots roar at each other) Tommy: Right, now I need to get on the Dragonzord, excuse me robot. (Tommy runs on MechaG to get to the Dragonzord, as MechaG tries to punch him, Tommy jumps on his arm and gets on the Dragonzord) Tommy: Now it is time to send this robot to the scrap heap. (The robots roar once more at each other and MechaG points his fingers at the Dragonzord, blasting at him with missiles from his fingers. MechaG then walks right up to the Dragonzord and lifts him, throws him into a building and stomps on his chest, Dragonzord retaliates by stopping MechaG's foot stomping on him again, he throws him in the air but thanks to MechaG's weight it was difficult for the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord then struggles to lift up MechaG but does and throws him across the city and kicks a car toward the grounded Mecha G) Tommy: How's that for a car job you tin can, hahahaha. (MechaG gets up and roars again at the Dragonzord. They both approach each other trading blows, Dragonzord slashes MechaG and he gets the same attack dealt to MechaG. MechaG punches the Dragonzord and lifts him above his head and smashes him to the ground, lifts him up again and throws him to a building. MechaG then charges a eye beam right at the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord narrowly dodges it and then runs up and tail smacks MechaG, MechaG then shoots his chest laser sending him flying) Tommy: Woaaoah, that is a strong robot, I mean he is much bigger than me and without the Megazord this will be impossible to win, I still need to try! (MechaG flies toward the Dragonzord with high speeds and rams right into him and then punches him into the air and fires many missiles right into the Dragonzord. When he falls the zord hits MechaG in the head and then slashes him a couple more time and pushes MechaG into a building, when he does this, the Dragonzord grabs him by the head and punches it, MechaG tries to aim an eye laser blast but the Dragonzord turns his head and then fully pushes him into the building) MechaG (ROAR) Tommy: Aren't you an angry one well I will gladly oblidge to your anger. (The Dragonzord fires missile fingers at him but MechaG spins his head to form a shield around himself blocking all of the missiles and then when Tommy is shocked on what happened, MechaG flies at the Dragonzord grabbing him by the head smashing him against the buildings of the city and ends this with throwing him to a mountain, Dragonzord is now on the mountain as MechaG charges straight down toward the Dragonzord, using his quick wit Tommy with the zord dodges letting MechaG crash in the mountain) Tommy: How's that for a counter? (The Dragonzord lifts up MechaG by the tail and smashes him to the mountain, cracking it, he keeps on doing this until the mountain is dust, the Dragonzord then does an elbow drop right on MechaG, Tommy chuckles walking away thinking he has taken down the mechanical monster but MechaG stands up and roars, he fires his chest laser at Dragonzord hitting him sending sparks everywhere and then MechaG flies at him biting the Dragonzord an the arm and kicks him away) Tommy: AAGH! (The Dragonzord is dazed and when it is MechaG capitalizes on the moment by running and smashing into the Dragonzord denting its metal body, Dragonzord recovers and tail smacks MechaG also denting its body, both of them punch each other in the face sending both of them flying away across the city, then screen flashes as a rain storm appears with lightning falling down and you hear the roars of both of the machines as they charge toward themselves). Person: What the hell, is this the weapons that Japan is making, wow! America must really step up their game with their weapons because they are losing! (The smash their giant robotic bodies into each other clashing leveling out buildings near them, MechaG then jumps back and goes on his tail, Dragonzord stomps astounded on what he is seeing, then suddenly, MechaG does a giant rolling dropkick at the Dragonzord kicking him into a building, and when he is in the building he charges an eyebeam blasting the Dragonzord with it, leveling out an entire city block with it, taking hundreds of lives in the process when on the ground Tommy is thinking of a plan to take out this monster) Tommy: D...dang, this is one tough fight, without the Megazord he seems unbeatable but I know he isn't, his body is pretty dented that must be my key on winning. (The Dragonzord gets up and looks right at MechaG who is already flying at the Dragonzord, but this time the Dragonzord was ready and catches MechaG, when he does this he swings him around and throws him a considerable distance, the Dragonzord closely follows seeing him fly into a nearby beach crushing people in the process and the Dragonzord roars as MechaG stands up) Tommy: So many innocents, died to the hands of this monster, you must be destroyed no matter the cost! (The robots roar once more and run at each other but this time the Dragonzord fires missiles from his hands hitting MechaG with great damage, when he is dazed the Dragonzord hits him with many giant attacks, damaging MechaG's armor even more, MechaG retaliated with another barrage of missiles that also dazed Dragonzord and when it is dazed, MechaG fires another Eye Beam blasting it away) Another civilian looking on: What the hell? Two robots fighting, ok now I have seen everything, HONEY! We are moving to Hawaii! Got it? Person: Sure whatever shut up! (Dragonzord steps toward to MechaG right up to his face and roars, MechaG looks down and roars also both staring each other down, but Dragonzord gets the first move with a punch to MechaG's non existing gut, and then tails smacks him a good 20 meters away and fires a non stop barrage of finger missiles away at MechaG but MechaG fires a lot of missiles at Dragonzord easily overpowering all the missiles that the Dragonzord had fires busting straight through all of the missiles hitting Dragonzord and it falls to the ground) Tommy: Damn, we're grounded, what are we going to do, it seems too powerful for me to defeat, think Tommy, there has to be a way for you to win. (Dragonzord gets up weakly, and MechaG walks up to the Dragonzord, he gets up and tail slaps MechaG away and slashes him with a giant slash to the body, MechaG at this point is very weak and can't take any more abuse so it needs to end the fight quickly so it dies, so it does a giant barrage of attacks but the Dragonzord like a badass walks through it all and gets a hold of MechaG) GO GREEN RANGER!!! Tommy: Its time to end this! MechaG *Weak roar* (With the Dragonzord, MechaG gets smashed into many little pieces and with its head on the ground the Dragonzord steps on it ending MechaG) Tommy: I did it! Zordon: Good job Tommy! Analysis Gogeta: FUCK YES! THE GREEN RANGER CLAIMS VICTORY OVER FLOWEY! Flowey: Hey fuck you... grrr.... yes the Dragonzord does win, but I have to ask how? Mechagodzilla can fight on par with godzilla, it seems like an easy win for metalg. Gogeta: That is the simple argument, but there is so much more to this fight than that face, like how the Dragonzord despite its size is stronger and faster than MechaG. Flowey: WHAT!? HOW! There is no damn way this zord from power rangers could be above Mecha Godzilla in power, there is just not god damn way! Gogeta: But it is true, with his fight with both the Megazord and the White Tiger Zord, the Dragonzord proved that he is more than able to fight on par with powerful giants by itself. Flowey: And I guess this is Showa Godzilla, a much weaker Godzilla than Heisei, so this MechaGodzilla was also much weaker than most MechaGodzillas too. Gogeta: You are getting it, it doesn't help the Dragonzord fights giant monsters every other week while MechaGodzilla only usually fights Godzilla, a powerful monster indeed but not as varied as the Dragonzord's opponents. Flowey: And his Space TItanium armor is also not helping in this battle since it isn't durable since a very brief battle between Godzilla and himself damaged it by a bit so Dragonzord with that strength advantage can easily damage MechaG if he so pleased. Gogeta: But Dragonzord doesn't have all of the advantages, case and point arsenal, MechaG's arsenal is far greater than the Dragonzord's, and it is more varied as well so MechaG could keep this battle at range. Flowey: But with that speed advantage the Dragonzord could easily close the gap between the two if he so pleased, and you could say MechaG could fly in the air and just blast the Dragonzord until he dies, but he most likely wouldn't do that because he didn't do that against the King of the Monsters. Gogeta: Well, sorry MechaG, you were Dragonzowned. Flowey: The winner is *groan* the Dragonzord. Advantages & Disadvantages Dragonzord: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Fought a larger variety more monsters +Better Up close -Worse Arsenal -Smaller and Lighter MechaGodzilla: +Bigger and Heavier +Flight +Better Arsenal +Could keep Dragonzord at range -Physically Outclassed -Worse up close Enjoy the Battle? Sure No Dunno Agree? Yes, Dragonzord should win No, MechaG should win Dunno Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:Gogeta46power Category:"Power Rangers vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017